Conociendo El Amor
by Destinity
Summary: Ellas no creen en el amor y los chicos del Raimon tendrán que hacer que si crean por una apuesta con las managers. ¿Lo lograrán sin enamorarse por el camino?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy Destinity(mi nombre verdadero no lo pienso decir porque no me gusta y Desinity sí que me gusta). Bien esta es mi primera historia y blablablabablablalablabla, por favor no sean tan malos conmigo y bueno como dice el título allá arriba se necesitan oc's. Espero que al menos a alguien le guste.**

** _Trata sobre chicas que no creen en el amor y los chicos del Raimon tienen que lograr que crean en el amor, y ahí viene ¿lo lograrán sin enamorarse de esas chicas?_**

**(este fic ocurre en el instituto Raimon) Y si quieren participar(solo 17 oc's) en la historia aquí les dejo la ficha(por favor las parejas que quieran por review)**:

* * *

Nombre y apellido:

Edad(14-16):

Personalidad:

Aspecto:

Uniforme:

Ropa casual:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Pareja(excepto Tsunami, Handa, Hiroto, Haruna y Ulvida):

Extra:

Historia(por que no crees en el amor xD):

* * *

**Espero que a alguien le interese al menos solo a UNA persona. Se titulara "Conociendo El Amor"**


	2. Reencuentro y nuevas amistades Parte I

**Hola! Esta es la 1º parte del capitulo. Si no aparecen algunos oc's es que están en el otro capi, lo siento. Me lié y blablabla, espero que os guste.**

**Lo siento.**

* * *

_**Reencuentros y nuevas amistades. Parte I**_

Una mañana muy tranquila en la ciudad Inazuma comenzaba. La luz del sol apenas había salido y no había ningún rastro de nubes por el cielo. La mayoría de la población salía a trabajar o a estudiar y ella, ella no era una excepción. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se dirigió al armario donde buscó su uniforme y se metió a la ducha. Salió ya vestida diez minutos más tarde y salió de su casa con dirección al instituto Raimon en donde estudiaba.

Era una chica de pelo negro, lacio y largo hasta las caderas con mechas doradas, sus ojos eran de un profundo color verde y su tez era blanca aunque su altura era poca sus ojos la hacían destacar. Vestía una falda tableada color verde, polo blanco de manga corta y una corbata verde claro en vez del respectivo lazo del instituto. Llevaba unas medias largas que le llegaban a los muslos y unos zapatos negros. Su nombre era Destinity Rosse.

Cuando llegó al instituto se dirigió rápidamente con su círculo de amigos a conversar sobre las vacaciones antes de entrar al edificio donde pronto entrarían.

-¡Visteis a Natsumi y su grupito de amigas! – exclamó Nagumo frunciendo en cejo al ver a la pelirroja con sus amiguitas.

-Esa chica no va a cambiar si sigue pensando que tiene a todos los chicos a su merced – dijo Destinity mirando como Natsumi coqueteaba con Endou.

Seguían hablando sobre Natsumi y su grupito de amigas hasta que en la entrada del instituto aparecía un grupo de chicas conformado por cinco chicas y un chico.

-¿Oye han visto a esas chicas antes? – preguntó Terumi mirando a la entrada.

-¿A quie… nes? – se quedó sorprendido el peli-plateado al mirar hacia la entrada –. Son… ¡Las chicas!

-¿Chicas? ¿Qué chicas? – preguntó el del tulipán en la cabeza mirando también –. Claro que sí, venid, os las presento.

Nagumo corrió hacia la entrada donde abrazó a cuatro de las chicas sorprendiendo a sus amigos que se acercaron donde él se encontraba.

-Chicos, ellas son Naomi Akatsuki, Alejandra Ryusaki, Kanu Midori, Laura Excla, Akimitsu Matsura y Shimori Matsumoto – presentó fruñendo el cejo.

-¡Chicas! – gritaron Hiroto y Midorikawa antes de tirarse a abrazarlas.

-Nosotras también os echamos de menos, Mido y Hiro – dijo correspondiendo Alejandra una chica de 1,60, bien desarrollada, piel clara, de cabello café-cobrizo escalonado en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda suelto, ojos grandes café y con una marca con forma de pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho.

-¿Y qué tal vuestra vida? – abrazó Naomi a su primo y a Midorikawa para luego abrazar a Nagumo y a Suzuno.

-Bien, muy bien. Os echamos mucho de menos – dijo Hiroto abrazando con fuerza a su prima, una chica de estatura media, con el cabello castaño con varios mechones color morado oscuro, ojos de color verde esmeralda y piel pálida, algo menos que Hiroto.

-¿Y tú Laura? Pensamos que estabas con tu hermana en Italia – dijo Suzuno abrazando a una chica de cabellos color miel con destellos rubios largo hasta las caderas, ojos rojos esmeraldas, tez normal, delgada y de estatura de 1,65 –. ¿Y tú Shisu? – le preguntó antes de abrazarla.

-Bien, Suzu-kun – contestó Laura antes de ir a abrazar a Mido.

-Bien, fusuu-chan – dijo Shimori, una chica de pelo negro-lacio ondulado hasta los hombros, de piel clara, ojos negros brillantes y una estatura de 1.64.

-¡Ejem! – carraspeó una chica de cabello color azul claro hasta la cintura con una media trenza en el lado izquierdo y fleco completo, tez pálida y ojos de un rojo carmesí, un poco más alta que las chicas de su edad pero no mucho y con un cuerpo desarrollado para su edad –. ¿Y yo?

Los cuatro chicos de pelo multicolor la abrazaron fuertemente y la soltaron minutos más tarde para ir a saludar a su amigo Matsura, un chico de pelo color gris acero al estilo Fidio, ojos azul marino brillante, de piel clara y de la misma estatura que Fidio Aldena.

-¡Tío! Qué bueno es volver a verte – dijo Nagumo chocando las cinco con el oji-azul y pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello.

-Por cierto – empezó a hablar Suzuno – ellas es Destinity Rosse y él es Afuro "Aphrodi" Terumi – presentó el oji-zafiro.

-Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo Destinity.

-Encantado de conocer a bellas damas cómo ustedes – sonrió Terumi.

Dijo aunque recibió cinco golpes en la cabeza noqueando al pobre y dejándolo inconsciente. Minutos más tarde, con Aphrodi ya consciente, llegó la hora de irse a las clases, así que entraron al edificio.

* * *

Un chico de ojos azules y pelo castaño revoloteado caminaba hablando junto a otro de cabellos castaños con una banda y ojos color café hasta que fueron abrazados por dos chicas.

-¡Valen! ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó Endou a la chica que lo abrazaba.

-¡Muy bien, Satoru! ¿Y tú? – le preguntó una chica de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura ojos café claros, de 1,75 y buen cuerpo.

-Bien, Valen el es Tachimukai, Tachimukai ella es Valen Mizukoshi, mi prima… Y ella es… – señaló al oji-azul que miró a la pelinegra.

-Soy Lía Takanashi, la prima de Tachimukai. Mucho gusto Valen-chan y Endou-kun, Tachi me habló mucho de usted – se dirigió a Endou una chica de cabello lacio hasta la cintura de color café claro suelto, ojos azul cielo, tez blanca y algo baja para su edad.

Los tres, perdón se me olvidó Endou, los cuatro se marcharon a sus aulas porque ya había sonado en timbre que anunciaba, como siempre, el inicio de las clases.

* * *

1º A en el Bachiller/Preparatoria Raimon

-¡Buenos días muchachos! – exclamó el profesor entrando por la puerta –. Les tengo una sorpresa, tenemos alumnas nuevas. Por favor, trátenlas bien, ¿sí?

-¡SÍ! – gritó a coro la clase entera.

Por la puerta entraron tres chicas, que se quedaron nerviosas en frente de los alumnos.

-Bien, pueden presentarse – dijo en maestro, que por cierto era un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color.

-¿Yo? So-soy Ma-Matthew Williams, espero que-que no-nos lle-llevemos bi-bien – se presentó una chica rubia de cabello largo hasta las caderas rizado, de 1,67, piel blanca y ojos verdes. Vestía con una falda y un moño de color morado, también con la chaqueta del uniforme masculino abierta.

-Yo soy Alejandra Ryusaki, tengo 16 años, mucho gusto – se presentó de nuevo la oji-café. Vestía con falda más corta de lo normal color negra con una cadenas colgando, calcetas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla a rayas blancas y rojas con botas de caña larga con cordeles blancos hasta la rodilla con pequeño tacón de color gris, blusa blanca manga corta ajustada y no usa el lazo pues prefiere las corbatas cruadille rojo con negro suelta.

-Y yo soy Kanu Midori, encantada, ¡ah!, y también tengo 16 años – habló esta vez la peli-azul. Vestía con una falda gris y un polo blanco con el lazo color azul, medas negras cortas y zapatos escolares color café. Su cabello en dos coletas que le llegan un poco más abajo de los hombros que sacó más de un "¡Aw! Que adorable".

-Bien, Ryusaki te sentarás con Tsunami, Kanu con Tobitaka y tú, Williams con Domon.

Y así comenzó la clase para 1ºA, aunque no comenzaron a dar sobre la materia, sino que se dedicaron a hablar sobre las reglas del instituto-preparatoria Raimon, sobre que debían hacer y los créditos que daban por apuntarse a un club.

* * *

4ºC en el Instituto/Secundaria Raimon

La profesora estaba sentada en su mesa intentando hacer callar a sus alumnos que no paraban de cotorrear y tirar papelitos o algo por el estilo.

-¡QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – gritó ya cansada la mujer con la vena hinchada y con un tic en el ojo –. Bien, ahora que reina el silencio puedo deciros que llegaran nuevas compañeras y compañeros. Pueden pasar y presentarse – suspiró antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Hai! Hola soy Samantha Reed pero me dicen Sam o Red – se presentó una chica alta, de pelo corto rubio de ojos azules mar y tez blanca que vestía con una falda azul, el polo blanco de manga corta, medias blancas cortas y zapatos escolares negros.

-Yo soy Ángela Daidouji, encantada – dijo una chica con largo cabello color negro con reflejos blancos que le llega a la cintura, unos ojos grises tan claros que tiran para el blanco, piel pálida y de 1,68. Vestía con la falda roja, polo blanco de manga larga pero arremangada, las calcetas negras y zapatos escolares color café.

-Yo soy Naomi Akatsuki, espero que no me molesten demasiado – habló una chica de estatura media, cabello castaño con varios mechones color morado oscuro, ojos color verde esmeralda y piel pálida, algo menos que Hiroto. Portaba en uniforme femenino de Raimon, es decir, la falda morada y el listón del mismo color, medias blancas y zapatos escolares negras.

-Yo soy Yuko Fujiwara, mucho gusto – se presentó ahora una chica de 1.65, com el cabello rizado amarrado en dos coletas de color castaño oscuro, tez blanca y ojos de color verde. Llevaba una falda verde con acuadrilles negros, medias largas negras, zapatos escolares cafés, una blusa manga larga blanca, un blaizer sin mangas verde y corbata naranja.

-Y yo soy Valen Mizukoshi, espero que nos llevemos bien – sonrió la prima de Endou que vestía con la falda roja, el polo blanco de manga corta, el listón rojo, los zapatos negros y las medias blancas.

-Bien, Daidouji te sentarás con Goenji, Yuko tú con Terumi, Akatsuki tú te sentarás con Hiroto, Mizukoshi tú con Suzuno y Reed tú con Fudo, Fudo no seas malo con tu compañera – avisó la profesora a lo que el semi-calvo la miró mal, mientras asentía de mala gana.

Se sentaron con sus nuevos compañeros aunque no les hablaron mucho, salvo Naomi que no dejaba de hablar con su primo Hiroto, y lo único que hacía él para no hacerla enojar era asentir a todo lo que decía.

* * *

3º B de Instituto/Secundaria Raimon

La profesora estaba explicando la clase de embocadura que tenían los instrumentos de viento metal hasta que tocaron a la puerta con delicadeza.

-Adelante, puede pasar – exclamó desde el aula la mujer.

-Buenas, señorita Loreen. La he traído a estas cuatro estudiantes, son nuevas en Raimon. Chicos, por favor trátenlas bien, ¿sí? – preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de los chicos.

-Pueden presentarse chicas – dijo la profesora mirando a las nuevas estudiantes.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Laura Excla – dijo una chica con pelo color miel con destellos rubios largo hasta las caderas, suelto, de ojos rojos esmeraldas, tez normal, delgada y una estatura de 1,65. Vestía una camiseta blanca con el lazo rojo, una falda negra hasta las rodillas, las medias rojas, los zapatos azules, y su colgante rojo en forma de estrella.

-¡Ohayou! Yo soy Aliya Gracía, espero que nos llevemos bien – saludó una chica de cabello castaño claro rizado hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y piel normal. Llevaba puesta una falda negra con la camisa blanca sin lazo ni moño, las calcetas blancas y los zapatos negros.

-Bien, yo soy Kohaku Dell, mucho gusto – se presentó una chica de estatura normal, cabello corto de color negro azulado que solo le llega hasta los hombros, ojos de color azul rey y con una piel es totalmente blanca. Vestía con la falda azul, el polo blanco, el moño celeste, las calcetas blancas y los zapatos escolares color café.

-Y yo soy Lía Takanashi, encantada – se presentó la prima de Tachimukai que vestía con una falda tableada a mitad del muslo color azul rey a cuadrille negro, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, un lazo en el pecho de color celeste, a veces lleva un saco de color azul rey, los típicos zapatos negros, con un moño en la punta, las tipocas medias blancas sobre la rodilla, y lleva una diadema azul en el cabello.

-Se pueden sentar donde quieran – dijo la mujer sentándose en su silla.

Después siguieron las clases sin ninguna interrupción por parte de alguien.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Largo o corto? ¿Lo hago más corto o más largo?

¿Me dan reviews?

¿Le dan chocolate a mi hermana?

Byeeeeeee


	3. Reencuentro y nuevas amistades Parte II

_**Reencuentro y nuevas amistades. Parte II**_

Bien, cómo iba diciendo en el capítulo anterior las clases comenzaban en Raimon y se presentaban estudiantes nuevos en varias clases. Todo estaba bien, tranquilo y silencioso hasta que en una de las clases abrieron la puerta fuertemente dejando ver, de nuevo, nuevos y nuevas estudiantes, aunque la peculiaridad de estos nuevos estudiantes es que había un chico tirado en el piso.

4ºA en Instituto/Secundaria Raimon

El profesor Reyes daba una clase de inglés y no dejaba de hablar en ese idioma mareando a más de uno de sus alumnos.

-Okey, ¿you understood me class? – preguntó en inglés el profesor a sus alumnos que asentían sin entender lo que preguntaba siquiera – Suzuno, ¿sabe usted qué dije?

El pobre no sabía que contestar y se quedó viendo al profesor con una sonrisa nerviosa. Iba a contestarle con una tontería pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la conserje de Raimon que pasó enseguida y se situó en la mesa del profesor Reyes quien miró mal a la mujer.

-Buenos días chicos, espero no haber interrumpido nada. He traído nuevos estudiantes – habló la mujer interrumpiendo al profesor que quería quejarse –. Que no me entere yo que las habéis hecho algo, sois una de las peores clases sin contar 4ºC y 1ºA de la preparatoria/bachiller.

-¡Oiga, que eso ofende! – exclamó Nagumo sentado con los pies sobre el pupitre –. A nosotros no nos insulte por ser una de las clases que más se divierte en horario escolar.

-¿¡Más se divierte!? Primero Nagumo quite los pies de su pupitre si no quieres que te ponga un parte/falta en estos momentos – gritó Reyes en un tono estricto –. Y los nuevos estudiantes pueden presentarse.

-¡Yo soy Rikuto Ryosaka! Y chicas, estoy libre – dijo guiñando un ojo un chica de cabello color negro, corto y lacio, ojos morados y piel blanca. Usaba el uniforme masculino de Raimon –. Au, au, au. ¡Suéltame tonta! – gritó a su amiga por que le estaba sujetando del oído fuertemente.

-Lo siento, no, mentira – le soltó la oreja –. Soy Diana Rosse o Diana Keneth, tengo 16 años y estoy aquí porque repetí curso, si me molestan acabaran mal – advirtió una chica de pelo castaño corto con mechas plateadas, ojos azules, tez blanca y vestía con una falda negra, el polo blanco de manga corta, en vez de lazo corbata color negra, medias cortas y zapatos del mismo color.

-Estáis advertidos – dijo Rikuto en un tono misterioso ganándose un mamporro por parte de su "querida" amiga Diana –. ¿Y eso por qué? – le preguntó a lo que ella levantó una ceja –. Vale ya me callo.

-Emmm… Yo soy Evangeline Andrea Marie Rose, pero podéis decirme Evan – se presentó una chica rubia, de ojos rosas, pelo largo y lacio, flequillo parecido al de Yuka en Go, piel blanca, estatura media y delgada. Vestía con el uniforme femenino del Raimon, que consiste en una camisa de uniforme blanca de manga corta, remetida por la falda dejando un poco de vuelo, no lleva lazo ni corbata, falda rosa bastante oscura, medias rosa oscuras y zapatos escolares negros.

-Yo soy Amelia Barton, pero me dicen "Mia" – dijo sonriendo una chica con cabellos pelirrojos con rulitos, dos mechones hacia delante con rulitos, ojos esmeraldas, piel intermedia, estatura mediana y físico un poco más desarrollado. Portaba una falda roja tableada roja, una camisa escolar blanca, una corbata tableada y roja también, una especie de chaleco negro y unos zapatos con tacón negros.

-¡Hola! Nosotras somos Aeryn y Summers, las hermanas Evans tenemos 15 años, mucho gusto – dijeron a coro dos chicas igualitas salvo por el color de pelo. Aeryn tenía el pelo rubio ondulado con unos ojos grises oscuros, tez blanca y de 1, 68 mientras que su hermana tenía el pelo anaranjado ondulado con los mismos ojos y tez, y también con la misma altura. Vestían una falda roja, medias cortas de un azul claro, zapatos negros y polo blanco de manga larga arremangado.

-Y yo soy Mai Matsuhiro – se presentó esta vez una chica de cabello negro oscuro hasta los omoplatos, ojos cafés oscuros, piel morena clara, más baja que Mikuru, cara como la de Nagato yuki con corte de pelo como el de la misma y el pelo recogido en una coleta baja hacia un lado. Su uniforme es el mismo salvo que su moño es azul oscuro, su falda es gris clara, usa mallas y unas gafas para leer.

-Bien, pueden sentarse cómo quieran pero por favor NO INTERRUMPAN MIS CLASES – exclamó antes de volver a su sitio y comenzar de nuevo la lección de inglés.

La clase para ese aula volvió a ser normal, y todo volvía a ser cómo todo en un principio, silencioso y tranquilo. Y de nuevo venía el mal rato que esta vez abarcaba en el aula de 3ºD.

* * *

3ºD en Instituto/Secundaria Raimon

-Y así es cómo se reproducen los hipocampos o vulgarmente conocidos cómo caballitos de mar – terminó de explicar el profesor de Biología –. ¿Alguna pregunta sobre el tema?

Y cómo bromista curioso que es levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta, aunque mejor dicho se subió a la silla por su "gran" altura.

-¿Si Kogure?

-Entonces, en vez de ser la hembra se embaraza el hombre, ¿no? – el profesor asintió –. ¿Entonces si llegan a violarme, puedo caer embarazado? – preguntó con miedo a lo que al resto de la clase lo miró con una gotita anime en la cabeza.

-No Kogure, genéticamente no es posible además de que las probabilidades de que seas violado sean nulas – dijo el profesor haciendo suspirar al peli-azul.

Tocaron la puerta antes de que el profesor pudiese continuar con su "divertida" clase de biología y la reproducción en los seres vivos. Si, una gran clase que era muy divertida e interesantísima, claro que sí.

-Disculpe, ¿esta es la clase 3ºD? – preguntó una chica de tez blanca, ojos verdes celestes, de un cabello rojizo con flequillo y corte desgrafilado que es un poco más abajo de los hombros. Vestía un polo azul y una falda negra con zapatos negros sin el lazo, ni el moño, ni la corbata –. Somos alumnas nuevas y nos perdimos, lo único que nos dijeron fue que nuestra aula era el 3ºD.

-Sí, me comunicaros sobre esto. ¿Pueden pasar y presentarse a la clase?

-Yo soy Brittany Eagle, tengo 14 años – se presentó la chica que anteriormente había estado hablando con el profesor.

-Yo soy Aiko Miyamoto, mucho gusto – habló una chica su cabello es rubio y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, con ojos color orquídea, tez blanca y mide 1.53. Lleva una camiseta blanca con un abrigo negro y una corbata roja, su falda es de cuadros negro con rojo y unas mayas blancas.

-¡Hola! – saludó una chica de pelo negro-lacio ondulado hasta los hombros, de piel clara, ojos negros brillantes y de una estatura de 1.64. –. Soy Shimori Matsumoto, mucho gusto – vestía una falda color zafiro, una blusa de manga corta blanca, una corbata azul zafiro, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros.

-Pues yo soy su amigo Akimitsu Matsura – dijo un chico de pelo color gris acero al estilo Fidio, ojos azul marino brillante de piel clara y de la misma estatura que Fidio Aldena. Vestía el uniforme Raimon que consistía en un pantalón color zafiro, una camisa de manga larga color blanco, zapatos negros y un saco color azul zafiro.

-Y yo soy Diana Wolf, mucho gusto – dijo esta vez una chica con piel de color blanca, sus ojos son verdes, su pelo es negro y le llega hasta más abajo de los hombros. Vestía con el uniforme de Raimon. Y tenía unas gafas puestas.

-Bien, pueden sentarse en cualquier sitio que haya libre – dijo el profesor antes de volver a reanudar su explicación, eso sí, emitiendo la reproducción de los hipocampos o caballitos de mar.

* * *

Ring. Ring.

Y sonó el lindo timbre que marcaba que ya estaban en la primera media hora que había de receso. Todos se acercaron a los alumnos nuevos a preguntarles de todo y cuando los nuevos se pudieron librar de sus compañeros se marcharon. Algunos fuera del edificio donde encontraron la cancha de fútbol donde quisieron ponerse a jugar o cualquier otro lugar, como la cafetería.

-¿Sabéis jugar? – preguntó Midori a las chicas, cogiendo un balón con el nombre de ENDOU que estaba tirado por ahí.

-Yo sí sé, pero prefiero no jugar y menos estando con falda – respondió Matthew señalando su uniforme.

-Matthew tiene razón no podemos jugar con el uniforme puesto – corroboró Alejandra a la rubia.

La chica de pelo azul asintió al ver que las otras dos tenían razón. No podían jugar con la falda puesta, _"si no hay nadie porqué no podemos jugar"_ pensó la oji-carmesí antes de resignarse y sentarse con sus compañeras de clase y nuevas amigas.

-Oigan, ¿saben quién es Endou Mamoru? – preguntó observando el balón que tenía en sus manos.

* * *

-Muchas gracias – agradeció sinceramente Sam, al chico – de no ser por ti, te aseguro que mi tobillo estaría mal y me hubiera hecho daño. Por cierto, soy Samantha Reed aunque me dicen Sam.

-Oh, de nada y encantado… Yo soy Akimitsu Matsura y ella es Shimori Matsumoto – dijo el oji-azul.

-Mucho gusto Samantha y cómo ya dijo mi amigo soy Shimori Matsumoto, pero puedes decirme Shisu o Sumori. Ellas son Aiko Miyamoto, Diana Wolf y Brittany Eagle – dijo señalando a cada una.

La única que sonrió fue Aiko a modo de saludo, Diana la miraba seria y Brittany la miraba del mismo modo, ambas serias como analizándola. Detrás de Sam aparecieron cuatro chicas bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose a ella con rapidez.

-Samantha, ¿te encuentras bien? Vimos cómo caías de las escaleras y bueno… Nos preocupamos y nos acercamos – preguntó Ángela.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse gracias a él – sonrió levemente señalando al peli-gris –. Valen, Ángela, Naomi y Yuko ellos son Akimitsu Matsura, Shimori Matsumoto, Brittany Eagle, Diana Wolf y Aiko Miyamoto. Chicos, ellas son Valen Mizukoshi, Ángela Daidouji, Naomi Akatsuki y Yuko Fujiwara.

Samantha fue señalando a cada uno mientras decía sus nombres aunque se equivocó en unas cuantas personas al nombrarlas. Mientras por otro lado venían Natsumi y su séquito, que siempre la seguía y delante de las cuatro otro grupo de chicas con un chico.

-Si… Bien, entonces té eres Mía, tú eres Evangeline, vosotras sois las gemelas Evans y tú eres Mai, ¿lo dije bien? – preguntó después de señalar a las chicas.

-Sí, lo dijiste bien. ¿Por qué no nombraste a Diana si está a mi lado? – preguntó Mía al peli-negro –. Digo si pareciera que os conocierais esta mañana en la clase.

-Sí, nos conocemos. Pero cómo idiota que es Rikuto no me quiere ni nombrar. Y por favor me pueden llamar Ane o Ana, Diana no es de mi preferencia – dijo la castaña.

-Claro, Ane-chan. ¿Puedo verdad? – preguntó Summers antes de chocarse accidentalmente con Natsumi y caer al suelo –. Disculpa, no fue mi intención.

-Pues ten más cuidado niña, no sabes quién soy así que no me molestes mocosa – gruño furiosa Natsumi mirando a Summers con superioridad y asco.

-Bueno, yo no fui la que se chocó contra mí así que menos humos, peli-roja – advirtió la oji-gris oscura.

-¡Ja! – exclamó incrédula antes de mirar a sus amigas –. Vámonos esta chica, no merece la pena – y dicho esto se marchó moviendo.

Su séquito que miraba sorprendido a la chica siguió a la peli-roja. ¿No he hablado de su séquito? Bueno, primero está Ámbar Remins, la más arrogante, con cabellos castaños y ojos negros como el carbón. Luego, Amy Johnson, la sensata una chica pelirroja, pero rojo puro con ojos grises claros. Y por último, Alika Hakme, la amable, cabellos azul teñido con ojos color amarillo-naranja.

Por otro lado, esta vez el último lado, bajando las escaleras aparecía un grupo totalmente formado por tres chicas. Las tres charlando, sonriendo y bromeando entre ellas cuando en el último escalón cuando una de ellas chocó con otra chica.

-Sorry. No me fijaba por donde iba, lo siento – se disculpó una chica de cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta las caderas con ojos verdes. Vestía con Vestía una falda tableada color verde, polo blanco de manga corta y una corbata verde claro en vez del respectivo lazo del instituto. Llevaba unas medias largas que le llegaban a los muslos y unos zapatos negros.

-No, no importa. Por cierto, soy Aliya García, ella es Lía Takanashi y ella es – se vio interrumpida por la peli-negra.

-Sí, la conozco es Laura Excla, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente esa soy yo y tú eras Destinity Rosse, ¿cierto no? – preguntó la peli-miel a la otra.

-Sí. Mucho gusto Aliya y Lía, espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo Des para luego sonreír con dulzura.

-Sí, eso esperemos – hablaron las dos a coro mirándose con una sonrisa –. Ya verás que sí, nos llevaremos genial – dijo ahora únicamente Lía.

-Bueno, yo iba para el campo de soccer. Si queréis venir, allá os puedo presentar a todos mis amigos y a mi hermano. Os caerán genial, sobretodo Endou aunque es un maniático del soccer/fútbol.

-Claro que vamos a ir, somos nuevas y no nos gustaría perdernos por el lugar – exclamó Lía –. Y tienes razón con Endou, mi primo no deja de hablar cosas así de él.

Luego las tres siguieron a Destinity sin percatarse que detrás de ella la seguía otra chica, una chica de estatura normal, cabello corto de color negro azulado que solo le llega hasta los hombros, ojos de color azul rey y con una piel totalmente blanca, era Kohaku que tampoco no quería perderse.

Así las cinco llegaron al campo de soccer donde se encontraron con Matthew, Kanu y Alejandra sentadas en la cancha, bajando las escaleras a Evangeline, Mai, las hermanas Evans, Amelia, Rikuto y Ana(Diana Rosse), y delante de las cinco Shimori con Akimitsu, Valen, Ángela, Naomi, Yuko, Brittany, Sam, Diana y Aiko.

-¡Hola! – gritó desde lo lejos un chico castaño con ojos del mismo color con una banda naranja en la cabeza –. ¡Hola! ¿Venís a uniros al club?

-Bueno, podría decirse que sí y que no. ¡Hola Endou-kun! – saludó Destinity –. Te las presento ellas son Aliya García, Laura Excla, Lía Takanashi y…

Se quedó mirando a la peli-azul –. Ah jejeje, soy Kohaku Dell, siento haberos seguido Destinity – dijo desviando la mirada.

-Nada, podrías haberte presentado y no nos hubieras seguido como espía.

-Bueno, ok. ¿Y el resto? – preguntó Satoru mirando a montón que de chicos que había en el campo.

-Ah, bueno, primo. Ellas son Ángela Daidoju – señaló a la pelinegra que levantó la mano a modo de saludo – Samantha Reed, Shimori Matsumoto – sonrió la oji-negra – él es Akimitsu Matsura – el peli-gris saludo con un leve "hola" – Naomi Akatsuki, Diana Wolf, Brittany Eagle – las tres estaban serias mirando al oji-café –, Aiko Miyamoto y Yuko Fujiwara.

-Encantado, soy Endou Mamoru y ella es mi prima. ¿Y vosotros quienes sois?

-Yo presento. Soy Alejandra Ryusaki, ella es Matthew Williams y ella es Kanu Midori – contestó señalando a cada una.

-Mucho gusto…– dijeron a la vez la rubia y la peli-azul.

-Bien, ¿y vosotros quienes sois? – preguntó al grupito que hasta ahora estaba callado.

-Bueno, yo soy Amelia Barton, pero me dicen Mía. Ella es Evangeline Andrea Maríe Rosse, Mía Matsuhiro, Diana Keneth pero le decimos Ana o Ane y el chico es Rikuto Ryosaka – presentó a cada uno.

-Oh, pues muchísimo gusto conocer a gente que le guste soccer. ¿Por qué les gusta, no? – preguntó esperando un "sí" –. Claro, porque si no os gustara no estaríais aquí, ¿cierto?

-Haces muchas preguntas, pero sí a nosotras nos gusta el fútbol o soccer como lo llamas tú – dijo Kanu.

-Ah bueno, mis amigos llegaran pronto y creo que les caerán bien. Llegarán más o menos… Ahora – dijo al oír bullicio cerca de la cancha.

Y bueno así era, cerca de ellos se acercaban todos los chicos y la mayoría discutiendo sobre "cosas de chicos", es decir, peleando y hablando mal de Natsumi, que caía mal a una casi todo el equipo. Bueno, que se le iba a hacer, Natsumi era Natsumi, una zorra sin cuidado ya que se intentó ligar a casi todo el equipo del Raimon siendo un acto en vano, ya que la mitad la ignoró y le dijo un "no". Pero Natsumi era Natsumi, y no se iba a rendir fácilmente, porque sabiendo que la llegada de las chicas nuevas cambiaría el ambiente del lugar, sobre todo por esa peli-naranja con la que se chocó.

* * *

¡Hola! Lo siento, lo siento mucho de veras. Siento haber tardado tanto, tengo una excusa pero creo que aunque os lo diga no me creeréis, en mi colegio/instituto/secundaria han empezado los exámenes y todo eso, no tengo mucho tiempo con el portátil por los exámenes y deberes. Lo siento, aunque pronto me darán las vacaciones y se acabarán los exámenes y podré actualizar más a menudo. Lo he hecho un poco más largo y blablablá.

_¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y ¿ME DEJAN REVIEW?!_

Ahora Mis preguntas:

-¿Me creen la excusa?

-¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? (Elijan la que crean)

a) Jugarán Soccer todo el día con Endou

b) Irán a la mansión de Kido

c) Se irán cada una por su lado

-¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Les gustó?

-¿Estuvo Largo o Corto? ¿Lo hago más largo todavía?

-¿Puse bien todo: Nombre, apellido, edad, aspecto?

-¿Le dan chocolate a mi hermana? ¿Y helado para mí?

-¿Hago muchas preguntas? ¿Creen que soy preguntona? ¿Me dejan reviews? ¿Cuántas preguntas hice? ¿Saben quienes son Big Time Rush?

Chau, lo último pueden ignorarlo, jejeje. Siento si os entretengó jejejeje xD. Es que estoy un poco loca y...

Mi hermana: ¿Solo un poco loca? Demasiado diría yo.

YO: ¡Calla, bruja!

MI hermana y Yo: BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY. NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO TITULADO "Que Comience el juego. Una apuesta".

Byeeeeeeeeeeee~


End file.
